


The Sparks and Ashes World Guide

by Avana



Series: Sparks and Ashes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Child of Sparks and Ashes, Gen, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Information for my story Child of Sparks and Ashes. NO PLOT! Seriously, this is just to clarify information and is mostly for me.





	1. Table of Contents

_**1\. Characters** _

_**1.1 Agmundr** _

_**1.2 Agnarr** _

_**1.3 Ásgeirr** _

_**1.4 Brynja**_

_**1.5 Dagný** _

_**1.6 Erna** _

_**1.7 Frigga** _

_**1.8 Fulla** _

_**1.9 Gyða** _

_**1.10 Hildr** _

_**1.11 Ingríðr** _

_**1.12 Loki** _

_**1.13 Odin** _

_**1.14 Torunn** _

_**1.15 Ylva** _

_**2\. Timeline** _

_**3\. The Realms** _

_**3.1 Overview** _

_**3.2 Álfheimr** _

_**3.3 Ásgarð** _

_**3.4 Helheimr** _

_**3.5 Jötunheimr** _

_**3.6 Miðgarðr** _

_**3.7 Múspellsheimr** _

_**3.8 Niflheimr** _

_**3.9 Svartálfaheimr** _

_**3.10 Vanaheimr** _

_**4\. Glossary** _


	2. 1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this as I go along to try to avoid spoilers.
> 
> The images I provided are the closest to how the characters appear in my head. Of course if you have a different imagery feel free to ignore these.
> 
> I have provided ages in terms of their developmental age (more or less) with their raw years by our count in parenthesis. I did come up with an entire conversion chart because I am a nerd. (It's a pretty arbitrary conversion though *shrug*). The older characters have had their timelines pushed way, waaay back. The older characters also don't look their age, to which I say magic and hand-waving.

_**1.1 Agmundr** _

Birth date: 1,404,699 BCE

Death date: July 6, 858

Age (at death): 66 (1,405,564)

Height: 6'5" (195.58 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Red-blond

Eye Color: Blue-green

(Younger)

 

(Older)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1.2 Agnarr** _

Birth date: 397,261 BCE

Age: 59 (399,379)

Height: 6'5" (195.58 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

 

Important Information: Taught Brynja; Knows Torunn

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1.3 Ásgeirr** _

Birth date:

Age: 28 (3,357) - Loki's disguise is slightly older than his actual age

Height: 6'7" (200.66 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue 

Important Information: Loki's main disguise

Miscellaneous:

Daggers:

Spear:

Glaive:

(Not Purchased)

(Purchased)

 

* * *

_**1.4 Brynja** _

Birth date: 613 BCE

Age: 26 (2,731)

Height: 5'5" (165.1 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

(Casual)

 

(Working)

(Fighting)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1.5 Dagný** _

Birth date: April 19, 812

Age: 21 (1,306)

Height: 5'9" (175.26 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Important Information: Gyða's older sister

 

Miscellaneous:

Gala Dress:

Gala Hairstyle:

 

* * *

_**1.6 Erna** _

Birth date:

Age: 20 (1205) - Ylva's disguise is younger than her actual age

Height: 5'11" (180.34 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

(Close up)

(Casual)

Important Information: 

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1.7 Frigga** _

Birth date: 1,404,620 BCE

Age: 66 (1,406,737)

Height: 5'11" (180.34 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

(Younger)

(Also Younger)

(Present)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous: 

 

* * *

**_1.8 Fulla_ **

Birth date: 47 CE

Age: 23 (2071 )

Height: 5'7" (170.18 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Gray

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1** **.9 Gyða** _

Birth date: March 16, 858

Age: 20 (1,260)

Height: 5'9" (175.26 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Honey Gold

Eye Color: Gold

(Hair color more like this)

(Eyes)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

(Gala Dress if it had a few more layers and a green-gold color scheme)

(Gala Hairstyle)

(Gala Earrings)

 

* * *

_**1.10 Hildr** _

Birth date: 34,191 BCE

Age: 44 (36, 308)

Height: 5'10" (177.8 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Gold

(Close up)

(Full Figure)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous: 

 

* * *

_**1.11 Ingríðr** _

Birth date: May of 1,404,799 BCE

Death date: December 17, 765

Age: (at death) 66 (1,405,564)

Height: 5'11" (180.34 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

(Younger)

(Close up - Older)

(Older)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

Ring:

 

 

* * *

_**1.12 Loki** _

Birth date: February 8, 965 BCE

Age: 26 (3,083)

Height: 6'7" (200.66 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

(Prince Loki)

(Prince Loki and Lady Loki)

(Jötun Loki)

Important Information: Thor's age is 28 (3,295)

Miscellaneous:

(Gungnir)

 

(Lævateinn)

 

* * *

**_1.13 Odin_ **

Birth date:1,413,709 BCE

Age: 67 (1,415,826 )

Height: 6'8" (203.2 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Gray/White (Formerly Brown)

Eye Color: Blue

(It was hard to get an image close to what I wanted. Yes, this is from The Witcher. Pretend his eyes are blue and the scar is on his other eye and that his eye is actually missing.)

(Younger Odin)

(Marvel Odin)

Important Information: This is the one character with a MCU appearance that I decided to change

Miscellaneous:

* * *

**_1.14 Torunn_ **

Birth date: 632,314 BCE

Age: 37 (634,432 )

Height: 6'8" (203.2 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black or Dark Red

Important Information: Torunn is half Æsir and half Dökkálfar which is why his physical age is much younger than his actual age would indicate. He's in his 30's physically, but more like in his 50's mentally.

Miscellaneous:

* * *

_**1.15 Ylva** _

Birth date: January 3, 565

Age: 22 (1,553)

Height: 5'11" (180.34 cm)

Appearance:

Hair Color: Dark Red

Eye Color: Green

(Close up - Eyes should be a darker green)

(Younger)

Important Information:

Miscellaneous:

Necklace:

 

Servant Clothes:


	3. 2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will definitely be updated as I go to avoid spoilers
> 
> I use our months and days for ease of understanding. Does Ásgarð use our calendar? *Shrugs* I don't know, not really, but it's close enough
> 
> Note: I put the Creation of the Universe on the timeline. This is a reference to show that while characters like Odin and Frigga and Ingríðr are old by our standards, they are still very young in terms of the Universe. I also know that this Universe is older than our's by several billion years. This is on purpose as Miðgarðr might be 13.7 billion years old, but other realms were created before Miðgarðr. (The choice of 20 billion years was random. However, the rest of The Creation date is nerdy combing this story's Loki's birth year and Tom Hiddleston's birthday. 9 6 5 and 02-09-81. Why? Because I felt like it

_**Pre-Story**_  
---  
Year | Event  
20,902,609,581 BCE | Creation  
1,429,880 BCE | Battle of Svartálfaheimr  
1,413,709 BCE | Odin is Born  
1,406,456 BCE | The Æsir- Vanir War  
May 1,404,799 BCE | Ingríðr is Born  
1,404,699 BCE | Agmundr is Born  
1,404,620 BCE | Frigga is Born  
1,404,541 BCE | Spoiler  
1,403,888 BCE | Odin is Crowned  
1,403,234 BCE | Agmundr and Ingríðr Marry  
1,403,051 BCE | Frigga and Odin Marry  
182,751 BCE | Björn is Born  
34,191 BCE | Hildr is Born  
Aug. 12, 1177 BCE | Thor is Born  
Feb. 8, 965 BCE | Loki is Born  
Jan. 3, 565 CE | Ylva is Born  
Dec. 18, 670 CE | Spoiler  
Dec. 17, 765 CE | Ingríðr Dies  
Apr. 19, 812 CE | Dagný is Born  
Mar. 16, 858 CE | Gyða is Born  
Mar. 17, 858 CE | Björn Dies  
Jul. 6, 858 CE | Agmundr and Hildr Marry  
Sept. 18, 865 CE | Agmundr Dies  
2012 | The Events of The Avengers  
_**Story**_  
Date | Event  
**2117 CE**  
September | Loki is told he must marry  
October | Loki makes Gala preparations  
December 5-11 | First Gala  
**2118 CE**  
January 2-8 | Second Gala  
February 6-12 | Third Gala  
March 6-12 | Fourth Gala  
April 3-9 | Fifth Gala (Dagný)  
May 1-7 | Sixth Gala (Gyða)  
May 2 | Ylva breaks into Hildr's chambers  
May 3-4 | Ylva practices teleporting  
May 5 | Ylva figures out crude proximity ward  
May 6 | Ylva Starts Quest  
May 6 - June 1 | Ylva has many failures until Agnarr  
June 5-11 | Seventh Gala  
June 6 | Ylva leaves Torunn and begins work with Agnarr  
June 6-7 | Loki in a Tavern  
June 7-14 | Ásgeirr sleeps with a lot of people  
June 7 | Spoiler  
June 7 | Spoiler  
June 9 | Spoiler  
June 9 | Spoiler  
June 12 | Ásgeirr teaches seiðr to the girl  
June 13 | Spoiler  
June 15 | Frigga scolds Loki  
July 3-9 | Eighth Gala  
August 7-13 | Ninth Gala  
September 4-10 | Tenth Gala  
October 2-8 | Eleventh Gala  
November 6-12 | Twelfth Gala  
  
 


	4. The Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have the most sporadic coverage of information.

  _ **3.1 Overview**_

I'm not quite sure what's going to end up on this page to be honest. I will probably add things as I think of them unless they spoil part of the story I haven't written yet.

I do want to make note of ages. In this world I'm using my own theories on how aging works. Their developmental rates are not constant and have slight differences between the Realms. I also broke development into physical, mental, and emotional components. I know emotional and mental usually go hand in hand, but I chose to make a distinction. Mental is cognitive in terms of problem solving, memorization, facts, etc. Emotional has to do with understanding of emotions, empathy, and what might fall under the vague label of "maturity." Physical is obviously the physical body. Additionally, in terms of raw experience mental and emotional development fail to have human equivalents after a certain point.

Gods/Goddesses: these are not just titles although they also function as such. Due to various factors the Æsir have the most Gods/Goddesses. This is how many of the Æsir are pseudo-immortals. Being a God/Goddess means partially embodying a natural force of some kind and being able to manipulate and/or sense it. Gods/Goddesses can hear prayer. 

 

* * *

_**3.2 Álfheimr** _

Residents: The Ljósálfar and The Snærrálfar

Ruler: Aelsa

Lifespan and Aging: The Ljósálfar and Snærrálfar (and their Dökkálfar counterparts in Svartálfaheimr) are the only true immortals in the Nine Realms. Consequently, they have a very slow aging rate. Physically, it takes about 50,000 years to reach the developmental equivalent of a human 30 year old. However, upon reaching this age all physical aging halts. They can be killed (by wound, poison, disease, seiðr craft etc.), but not by aging/time. Mentally and emotionally their development is even slower than their physical growth.

 

* * *

_**3.3 Ásgarð** _

Residents: The Æsir

Ruler: Odin and Frigga

Lifespan and Aging: The Æsir have a comparatively rapid physical, mental, and emotional development until around the human equivalent of 30. After that point, their physical aging slows immensely. Their mental and emotional development are both faster at this point.

 

* * *

_**3.4 Helheimr** _

Residents: Hel and The Dead

Ruler: Hel

Lifespan and Aging: N/A as everyone, but Hel is dead.

 

* * *

_**3.5 Jötunheimr** _

Residents: The Jötnar

Ruler: Helblindi 

Lifespan and Aging: The Jötnar (and their counterparts in Múspellsheimr, the Eldjötnar) have rapid physical and mental development in their early years in order to survive the harsh conditions. As these conditions favor pragmatism, their emotional development is somewhat stunted until later years. Until the human equivalent of 20, the Jötnar have the fastest aging rate among the "Immortal" races. They reach "20" in just 263 years.

 

* * *

_**3.6 Miðgarðr** _

Residents: Mortals (Defined as people with average lifespans less than 2,000 years)

Ruler: N/A

Lifespan and Aging: Earth is of course part of Miðgarðr, but so are the other planets within the Realm. Humans have advanced and in 2118 have an average lifespan of about 150. However, there are other longer lived species in Miðgarðr. None of these species have an average lifespan beyond 2,000 years and thus Miðgarðr is the realm of Mortals.

 

* * *

_**3.7 Múspellsheimr** _

Residents: The Eldjötnar

Ruler: Surtr

Lifespan and Aging: Identical to the Jötnar.

 

* * *

_**3.8 Niflheimr** _

Residents: The Norns and Primordial Beings

Ruler: N/A

Lifespan and Aging: The denizens of Niflheimr don't abide by conventional aging and lifespans. All the beings of Niflheimr are Ancient and can appear as young children or elderly or anything in between. Often times their apparent mental/emotional development won't match their physical bodies. However, it's hard to say whether this is due to an incomprehensible mindset in which they can regress or progress at will or if its merely an act.

 

* * *

_**3.9 Svartálfaheimr** _

Residents: The Dökkálfar and The Dvergar

Ruler: Alflyse (Dökkálfar) and Eitri (Dvergar)

Lifespan and Aging: The Dökkálfar are identical to the Ljósálfar. The Dvergar are the shortest lived "immortal" species. Their average lifespan is only 177,770 years. Their physical development is slightly slower than their mental/emotional development.

 

* * *

_**3.10 Vanaheimr** _

Residents: The Vanir

Ruler: Freyr and Freyja

Lifespan and Aging: The Vanir have a physical development identical to the Æsir. However, due to their closer ties with internal and external seiðr, their mental/emotional development is a little faster.


	5. Glossary

_**A** _

Æsir: The People of Ásgarð

Agmundr: Father of Ylva; Husband of Ingríðr; Husband of Hildr; from the element ag "edge of a sword" or agi "awe, terror" combined with mundr "protection"

Agnarr: Blacksmith; from the element agi "awe, terror" or ag "edge of a sword" combined with arr "warrior"

Álfheimr: One of the Nine Realms

Ásgarð: One of the Nine Realms

Ásgeirr : Loki's alias; from the elements áss meaning "god" and geirr meaning "spear"

Áss: Male member of the Æsir

Ásynja: Female member of the Æsir 

* * *

_**B** _

Björn: Father of Dagný and Gyða; Husband of Hildr; from an element meaning "bear"

Blóðughófi: the horse of Freyr

Brynja: Blacksmith, Warrior, and Seiðr Wielder; from an element meaning "Armour"

* * *

_**C** _

 

* * *

_**D** _

Dagný: Daughter of Hildr and Björn; Sister of Gyða; from the elements dagr "day" and ný "new"

Dökkálfar: The Dark Elves; One of the Peoples of Svartálfaheimr

Dökkálfr: Singular form of Dökkálfar

Dvergar: The Dwarves; One of the Peoples of Svartálfaheimr

Dvergr: Singular form of Dvergar

* * *

_**E** _

Eldjötnar: The Fire Giants; The People of Múspellsheimr  
  
Erna: Ylva's alias; from an element meaning "brisk, vigourous, hale"

* * *

_**F** _

Fulla: Tavern Wench; from the element fullr meaning "fullness" or fyl meaning "foal," it has also been used as a kenning for "gold" and "woman"

* * *

_**G** _

Gungnir: The pear of the Ruler of Ásgarð; from an element meaning "swaying one"  
   
Gyða: Daughter of Hildr and Björn; Sister of Dagný; Old norse diminutive of Guðríðr which is derived from the elements guð "god" and fríðr "beautiful"

* * *

_**H** _

Helheimr: One of the Nine Realms  
  
Hildr: Mother of Dagný and Gyða; Wife of Björn; Wife of Agmundr; from an element meaning "battle"

* * *

_**I** _

Ingríðr: Mother of Ylva; Wife of Agmundr; from the elements of ing associate with respect and heroes combined with fríðr also "beautiful"

* * *

_**J** _

Jötnar: The Giants; The People of Jötunheimr  
  
Jötun: Singular form of Jötnar  
   
Jötunheimr: One of the Nine Realms

* * *

_**K** _

 

* * *

_**L** _

Lævateinn: Loki's sword; rom an element meaning "damage twig"  
   
Ljósálfar: The Light Elves; One of the Peoples of Álfheimr  
  
Ljósálfr: Singular form of Ljósálfar

* * *

_**M** _

Miðgarðr: One of the Nine Realms  
  
Múspellsheimr: One of the Nine Realms

* * *

_**N** _

Niflheimr: One of the Nine Realms

* * *

_**O** _

 

* * *

_**P** _

 

* * *

_**Q** _

 

* * *

_**R** _

 

* * *

_**S** _

Seiðr: Broad term for magic  
  
Snærrálfar: The Snow/Ice Elves; One of the Peoples of Álfheimr (the only term I invented as Ice Elves only seem to exist in the Comics)  
  
Snærrálfr: Singular form of Snærrálfar  
  
Svartálfaheimr: One of the Nine Realms

Svinnr: Ylva's horse; from an element meaning "swift"

* * *

T

Torunn: Blacksmith and Seiðr Enchanter; from the elements associated with Thor combined with unnr "to wave, to billow" or unna "to love"

* * *

_**U** _

 

* * *

_**V** _

Vanaheimr: One of the Nine Realms  
  
Vanir: The People of Vanaheimr  
  
Vanr: Singular form of Vanir

Vǫlva: Female shaman and seer

* * *

_**W** _

 

* * *

_**X** _

 

* * *

_**Y** _

Ylva: Daughter of Ingríðr and Agmundr; from an element meaning "she-wolf"

* * *

_**Z** _

 


End file.
